La chuzada de Estados Unidos a Alemania
by SixiMolinaGa
Summary: Alemania se ve bombardeado por varias preguntas acerca de su relación con América. ¿Cómo reaccionará Alemania? ¿Cuál será la respuesta de América? ¿Qué piensa Italia e Iggy respecto a este escándalo?


**Notas del FanFic: **Esta historia es mi primer fanfic que publico, y para ser sincera no lo hice sola, lo hice con una muy buena amiga llamada Vicky-chan más conocida por mí como (Rushia) prácticamente ella es mi editora personal, algunas veces de descacho en lo que escribo y pues si ven una que otra letra mal ubicada y de más, avísenme por favor, me encanta que me corrijan así aprendo más de casa uno de ustedes. Bueno aparte de eso quería contarle algo brevemente lo que pasó con esta historia. Estábamos en la Uni cuando vimos las noticias sobre este suceso (el espionaje que le estaba haciendo Estados Unidos a Alemania) luego leímos en un periódico local sobre esta historia y nos dio mucha risa la manera que estaba escrita, que no aguantamos la idea de imaginarnos otra cosa, así que se nos vino a la mente la historia de una manera algo chistosa, de mostrarles cómo vemos las noticias nosotras 2 y pues me imagino que a muchos de ustedes también les pasa lo mismo XD y pues es inevitable que no nos miren raro, ya que Rushia (Vicky-chan) y yo nos emocionamos mucho hablando de Hetalia.

Bueno eso es todo, espero disfruten de esta corta historia, porque la hicimos con mucha emoción y cariño:3

**Disclaimer:** Italia y todos los personajes que aparecen en esta historia pertenecen Hidekaz Himaruya

**LA CHUZADA DE ESTADOS UNIDOS A ALEMANIA**

Era un día normal para Alemania, se había levantado temprano, era normal que lo hiciera, pero esta vez fue más temprano que lo habitual, comenzó su día haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos, luego de eso organizó su casa de manera minuciosa ya que ese día Alemania esperaba visita, aunque esa visita no era personal ni mucho menos ere aquel vago italiano. Se dirigió a la sala de reuniones ya que esta vez la reunión mundial se realizaría en su propia casa.

Luego de unas cuantas horas, todos los países llegaron, se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos, ya era hora de comenzar la reunión y aún no llegaban los Italianos y España.

Alemania se estaba irritando al ver que Italia no aparecía, pensaba que aquel tonto italiano estaba tomando una siesta y se había olvidado de la reunión, pero lo que le parecía extraño es que ni Romano ni España tampoco hubiesen llegado.

Cuando Alemania se digno a comenzar la reunión, aún con la ausencia de los tres, se abrió la puerta de golpe. La primera figura visible era la de Italia con un micrófono en una mano y con ambas manos extendidas, pues el abrió la puerta con una cara seria. Todos los países no pudieron evitar mirar a la puerta ya que el estruendo de esta al abrase asusto a más de uno, Estonia y Letonia comenzaron a temblar ya que el susto fue enorme, Rusia sonrió de emoción, pensó que se formaría otra guerra.

Italia comenzó a caminar hacia el alemán; mientras caminaba iba cambiando su expresión seria por una más sonriente como si estuviera a punto de decir "pastaaaa~"

Detrás de él estaba España con una cámara de video montada en su hombro y con una extraña sonrisa en la cara, solo llevando su mirada al rubio con peinado hacia atrás. La mirada de España era picara como diciendo "Se algo que tú guardas Alemania" y tras de ellos se encontraba romano mal humorado diciendo:

¡¿Por qué rayos están haciendo esto par de estúpidos?! Outoto tu más que nadie sabes que el macho patatas no es de esos.

-¿Y tú? ¡Bakayaro! Por qué me arrastres a esto, si te quieres involucrar, involúcrate tú solo. -mientras le estira los cachetes al español- Romano no estaba a avergonzado, solo tenía miedo de todas esas miradas que estaba puesto sobre ellos, se sentía como una pequeña gacela siendo vista por un grupo de leones hambrientos.

¡ITALIA! -grito el alemán furioso- ¿EN DÓNDE ESTABAS? Toma tu asiento inmediatamente, también va para ustedes Romano y España.

¡NO ME GRITES A MI MACHO PATATAS! –Le grita romano señalando al alemán con un dedo-

Tú no eres quién para mandarme –agrega-

Mientras Romano le gritaba a Alemania, España se acerco rápidamente al alemán y le filmo en primerísimo primer plano un lado de su cuello. - ¡Oh que esplendido, tiene una marca en el cuello! –dijo el español con suave voz y con sus ojos más abiertos de lo normal y a la vez emocionado.

Después de eso Italia se le acerca al alemán, colocándole el micrófono en el rostro.

Doitsu, Doitsu ¿Qué comentario tiene usted sobre las marcas en todo su cuerpo? -dice el italiano muy seriamente-

¿Eeh? ¿De qué estás hablando Italia? –responde el alemán- Su rostro refleja que en verdad no entiende lo que el italiano le está preguntando.

Por informaciones secretas me han dicho que usted tiene su cuerpo lleno de marcas –continuo hablando el italiano-

Y por lo que veo no fue información falsa, pues tiene uno sobresaliendo en su cuello –añadió-

Alemania cae en cuenta y no sabe que decir frente a eso, se sonroja y se tapa el cuello con ambas manos –mientras aprieta sus dientes haciéndolos más visibles-

No, no, no es lo que piensan –dice el alemán muy avergonzado y con una voz suave-

Doitsu ¿tienes miedo de revelar tu relación amorosa con USA a todo el mundo? –agrega el italiano con una aura de periodista que extrañamente lo domina-

El italiano se había metido mucho en ese papel; tanto que no parecía aquel tonto que siempre corre de tras del alemán.

Alemania no respondió nada y simplemente se quedó callado –ya que estaba estupefacto ante aquella reveladora pregunta que el italiano le hacía sin chistar- al ver su silencio Italia opto por preguntarle al estadounidense que también era protagonista de aquel gran escándalo.

¿Qué me respondes usted sobre tu relación amorosa con Alemania, señor usa? –luego de preguntar el italiano acerca el micrófono a la cara de usa-

Jajajaja -se rio usa, poniendo su pose de héroe-

¡Soy irresistible! –mientras brillaba por el ego-

Iggy lo mira con desprecio ante aquel ego gigantesco que posees, pero no dice nada ya que quiere saber qué es lo que está pasando realmente.

Ante estas declaraciones Francia se levanto de su asiento, le robo el micrófono a Italia y mostro su rechazo a estas prácticas, plantándose frente a la cámara de video de España quien seguía grabando todo lo sucedido.

¡¿Cómo es posible eso Estados Unidos?! No puedes tratar su escultural cuerpo así –dice el francés mientras un extraño viento mueve su cabello ondulado-

Tu sabes que el cuerpo desnudo es una demostración del arte puro, no puedes dejarle marcas a la piel, debes ser más suave, hacerlo con más amour~~, como yo lo hago a mi petit Canadá -le dijo mientras con una rosa, quien sabe de dónde la saco, actuaba dramáticamente.

En medio de todo ese alboroto se logra escuchar con una voz fantasmagórica diciendo. -Francia eres un pervertido.

Y los únicos que se dieron cuenta de aquella susurro extraño voz fueron Estados Unidos y Francia.

Alemania aun sonrojado grita- ¡ESTÁN EQUIVOCADOS! -mas al querer dar una explicación comienza a gaguear.

Es… no… usa… yo… yo... ca… ca… cae… no…

Después de que Francia le quitara a Italia el micrófono, fue como si saliera de un trance que aquel pequeño aparato lo había dominado, dando se cuenta así que el alemán ya no necesitaba de su compañía, y la alianza que se había formado por muchos años.

¿Alemania ya no quieres estar con Italia? -le pregunta cabizbajo el italiano-

España al ver que esta historia tomaba un curso totalmente diferente, comienza a grabar al italiano convirtiéndose esto en vez de un reportaje de escándalo mundial, en una dramática novela Mexicana. –España cada vez más se emociona al ver la cara de aquel lindo italiano a punto de llorar-

Ita-chan kawaii~ -dice el tonto pervertido español-

¡BASTARDO!,¡DEJA DE GRABAR A MI ESTÚPIDO FRATELLO! -le grita Romano mientras golpea a España en la cabeza-

Itaaaaii –se queja el español-

Italia (extrañamente dándose cuenta de la situación) reacciona y le arrebata el micrófono al francés que aún estaba hablando sobre lo hermoso que es el cuerpo desnudo, con su pose dramática como las de teatro. Italia al sostener de nuevo aquel aparato, retoma su postura de reportero y vuelve a entrevistar a USA.

-¿América-san es verdad que Iggyrisu-san está implicado en estas prácticas sexuales? ¿Tienes algo más que añadir? –Pregunta el italiano como si no le afectara lo sucedido-

Pero antes de que usa pudiese contestar Inglaterra explotó, golpeando con sus manos la mesa.

¡AMERICA NO BAKA, STUPID! si te atreves a decir algo te matare ¡BAKA BAKA BAKA! –grita el inglés mientras lo mira con vergüenza y odio- Se le acerca y comienza a golpearlo.

¿Y qué es eso de que estas con Alemania? –pregunta celosamente- Cómo te atreves a ser tan promiscuo, yo no te crié de esa manera, you bloody boy. Creo que no te daré nada el día de tu cumplesdasdas -vomito sangre ya que esa fecha es rechazada por su cuerpo-

¿Estás bien Inglaterra? -le pregunta el americano mientras le da unos golpecitos en la espalda-

¡ITALIA! -el mencionado se acerca a Alemania quien gritó-

De que estás hablando yo no tengo nada con Estados Unidos -le dice ya enojado y con un tono muy alto, tomando al italiano del cuello de la camisa-

¡NO ME MATES! -le grita el italiano aterrado mostrándole la bandera blanca y con lágrimas en los ojos-

Alemania explica que el día anterior USA había traído las astas de las banderas de cada país para poder organizar el salón de una manera apropiada, pero ocurrió un accidente y todos los bastones cayeron sobre él, dejándole varios moretones sobre su cuerpo.

Mientras Alemania explicaba, Italia no se pudo aguantar y le abrió la camisa de su organizado uniforme de aquel alemán, dañando los botones, por aquella brusca reacción. Todos lograron ver que efectivamente los moretones que Alemania poseía, eran de golpe y no de lo que se estaban imaginando desde un principio.

Cuando todos los países se calmaron de la conmoción, al saber la explicación lógica de las cosas, escucharon una risita conocida en el salón, todos buscaron a su alrededor y vieron a Prusia revolcándose en el piso muerto de la risa.

kesesesesesesese, que día tan magnífico –dice el prusiano-

Hungría se da cuenta que todo este lio es culpa de él, enfurecida se acerca, lo toma del cuello y comienza a estrangularlo con odio y placer.

Todo esto es culpa tuya verdad –dice la húngara enceguecida por la furia-

Mientras Hungría mata lentamente a Prusia, Austria está de tras de la húngara tratándola de calmarla, América se disculpan con Iggy por no dar una pronta explicación, romano le quita la filmadora al español, mientras este se aprovecha de la situación para abrazarlo y darle un beso, romano se avergüenza y de una patada lo aleja de él; Francia se va a hablarle a un puesto vacío; Italia se queja con Alemania de que tiene hambre mientras este lo abraza, el alemán lo único que le queda es responderle con una caricia en la cabeza del italiano, los demás países no han podido procesar lo sucedido.

Rusia los mira a todos desde su puesto y con su típica sonrisa dice:

Tener amigos es muy bonito.

**FIN**

**Nota del escritor: **No divertimos muchos escribiendo esta historia, la próxima vez que publique algo será una pareja algo extrañan que muy pocos han hecho un fanfic. Bueno nos leeremos la próxima vez, me gusta leer sus comentario bueno como malo, así me ayudan a mejora.


End file.
